


Белое вино и черный кофе

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Drama, M/M, Muggle Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Можно отказаться от своего прошлого и начать жизнь сначала, почти ни о чем не сожалея и не вспоминая. Но однажды оно снова заявит о себе и предоставит шанс, от которого не захочется отказаться.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Белое вино и черный кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Можно рассматривать как сиквел к Кривому Зеркалу. Можно читать и просто так.
> 
> Фанфик написан на фест «Вокзал для двоих» на «Астрономической башне» в 2012 году.

Закрывать глаза не стоит даже ради того, чтобы попытаться представить Его. Все равно образ уже не воссоздать — он уплывает, не задерживаясь в сознании, утекает из памяти. За что можно зацепиться? — маски, роли — Он слишком изменчив. Вновь выстроить в памяти знакомый образ не получается, да он не очень и стремится к этому.

Единственное, что может вернуть утраченные воспоминания — фотография, заботливо спрятанная между страниц толстой книги, в которую никогда никому не придет в голову заглянуть. И ему тоже. Потому что невыносимо больно знать, что никогда больше не увидишь вживую.

Юноша под ним, вздрагивая, кончает себе в руку, а он все продолжает толкаться в его растянутый анус — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Пытаясь почувствовать хотя бы отголосок того блаженства, которое ему доводилось испытать с Ним. Но нет. Его не может заменить никто.

Он кончает с тихим вздохом, вонзаясь в бедра любовника короткими острыми ногтями. Ему больно, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

— Ну ты и ублюдок, Стив, — удовлетворенно выдыхает мальчишка, выскальзывает из-под него и падает на скомканные простыни.

Названный Стивом морщит нос — имя такое же чужое, как и внешность. Он уже привык к ним. Почти. Также как и к тому, что решать проблемы при помощи волшебной палочки теперь не может себе позволить, опасаясь привлекать внимание жителей магического мира. 

— Брэд, вали в душ, — говорит он тихим голосом, вытираясь влажным полотенцем.

Брэд нехотя сползает с кровати и скрывается за дверью ванной. Стив поворачивается на спину и пустым взглядом изучает потолок. Его мысли сейчас далеко — за океаном, на острове, где прошла большая часть его жизни. Он нашаривает на тумбочке сигареты и зажигалку. Прикуривает, затягивается. Едкий дым обволакивает легкие, опутывает разум — как раз то, что сейчас нужно.

Невозможно же так тосковать! Уж сколько лет прошло. Сам же знаешь — возможно… еще и не так. Губы кривятся в подобии ухмылки. Еще одна затяжка — он медленно погружается в никотиновый дурман. Кашляет — дым слишком раздражает легкие. Стив курит очень редко — не нравится ни вкус, ни запах, но иногда без этого не обойтись. Так и не удалось изгнать из сердца Его. Первого. Единственного. Настоящего. Все остальное — шелуха и тлен, лишь Его образ, насильно стертый из памяти, по-прежнему сияет где-то в душе.

Глаза закрываются. Стив отправляет не выкуренную и наполовину сигарету в пепельницу и откидывается на подушку. Нет, спать еще рано — сначала надо выставить из квартиры Брэда. Тот как раз выходит из ванной. Улыбается, источая аромат мыла.

— Одевайся!

Стив бросает ему брюки и рубашку.

— Прогоняешь? — хмыкает Брэд

— Я сплю один.

Тот пожимает плечами и начинает натягивать брюки. Тем Брэд и хорош: никогда не обижается и редко задает вопросы. Его устраивают такие ни к чему не обязывающие отношения. Наконец он уходит, захлопнув дверь. 

Стив заводит руки за голову, потягивается и закрывает глаза.

* * *

Он стоит у зеркала и бреется, одновременно изучая свое лицо. Ему почти нравится, как он выглядит: серые глаза вместо черных; прямой нос вместо крючковатого; пухлые губы вместо тонких; короткий каштановый ежик вместо длинных сальных патл. Ничего общего с тем, что было раньше. Никто не должен его узнать. Даже Он — особенно Он, потому что после всего, Снейп не готов посмотреть ему в глаза. Вина тут ни при чем — он знает, что абсолютно все сделал правильно. Но тот, кого он предал, не поймет этого никогда, и он не хочет видеть ненависть и презрение в некогда любимых глазах. До сих пор любимых.

Быстрый взгляд на часы. Снейп смывает остатки пены — надо торопиться. Сам же назначил встречу на девять утра, и опаздывать он не собирается. Даже если этот француз задержится, он должен быть на месте вовремя.

Машина уже ждет у подъезда. Джек, личный шофер, открывает дверь «мерседеса». Снейп устраивается на сидении и кладет рядом с собой дипломат. Джек занимает место, заводит машину, она трогается и вклинивается в плотный поток машин. Время в дороге отдано бумагам. Лучшего лекарства от тоски, чем работа, Снейп так и не нашел. Документы, проекты, отчеты, графики — это все так не похоже на его прошлую жизнь, что ненужные воспоминания почти не беспокоят.

Сегодняшняя встреча с мсье де Виньи предвещает удачную сделку. Небольшая французская винодельческая фирма решила выйти на американский рынок и в качестве своего представителя выбрала именно его компанию. Основная часть переговоров уже была проведена, осталось лишь несколько вопросов, которые главы фирм решили обсудить между собой.

Снейп приезжает на работу ровно без десяти девять. Требует у секретаря чашку кофе и погружается в детали будущего контракта, то и дело недовольно поглядывая на часы. Француз опоздал ровно на пятнадцать минут. Впрочем, Снейп этого ожидал — ему уже не раз приходилось убеждаться в том, что французы пунктуальностью не отличаются. Но того, кем окажется этот француз, он предвидеть не мог, иначе бы в жизни не стал бы с ним связываться. А может, и нет — сейчас он уже ни в чем не уверен. Снейп очень надеется, что его лицо не выдало волнения.

Мсье де Виньи был тем, кого он хотел и опасался увидеть больше всего на свете. Снейп едва не прошептал его имя, когда тот вошел, но вовремя сдержался.

— Мистер Ланж, — Люциус Малфой широко улыбается, подходя к его столу. — Прошу прощения, мне пришлось задержаться.

— Ничего страшного, мсье де Виньи, — пытается улыбнуться Снейп.

Они обмениваются рукопожатиями. Снейп вовремя приходит в себя и не пытается удержать руку Малфоя дольше необходимого.

— Присаживайтесь. Чай, кофе?

«Кофе. Черный. Три ложки сахара», — думает он про себя.

— Черный кофе. С сахаром, — отвечает Малфой, устраиваясь в кресле.

Снейп удерживается от довольной улыбки и просит у секретаря кофе для гостя и чай для себя. Раньше он чай не любил, но время изменилось.

Малфой достает из папки бумаги.

— Приступим, мистер Ланж? Ваш представитель, Алекс Крейн рассказывал…

Снейп старательно делает вид, что внимательно слушает, в то время как на самом деле беззастенчиво разглядывает своего давно не виденного друга. Кажется, что не постарел ни на миг, даже как будто стал моложе, если вспомнить состояние, в котором тот пребывал после Азкабана.

Маггловская одежда смотрится на нем странно. Непривычно. Снейп пытается вспомнить, видел ли он вообще когда-нибудь, чтобы Малфой одевался как маггл. Похоже, что нет.

— Так вы согласны, мистер Ланж? — прерывает его размышления Малфой.

Он с интересом смотрит на Снейпа, словно чувствует, что тот слушал вполуха. 

— Последнюю редакцию контракта я получил как раз накануне вашего приезда. Меня все устраивает, но… — Снейп открывает свою папку, перелистывает несколько листов и останавливается на обведенном желтым маркером абзаце, — пункт 5.7. Алекс уже говорил с вами о нем, но согласие так и не было достигнуто.

— Ах да, — немного театрально вздыхает Малфой, — и протягивает руку, чтобы посмотреть договор.

Родовой перстень на указательном пальце все так же сияет изумрудами. Снейп переводит взгляд на его левую руку и замечает, что обручального кольца на ней нет. Интересно. Он передает Малфою контракт. Тот хмурится, вчитываясь в строчки, трет пальцем левую бровь. Точно так же, как раньше. Значит, он уже принял какое-то решение, но еще не готов его озвучить.

— Вы давно в этом бизнесе? — интересуется Снейп.

— Давно, — не отрывая взгляда от бумаги, отвечает Малфой.

«Врешь», — усмехается про себя Снейп. 

Входит секретарь, ставит на стол две чашки, сахарницу и вазочку с конфетами. Шоколадными.

— Можешь идти.

Малфой провожает его заинтересованным взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не исчезает за дверью. «Старый развратник», — думает про себя Снейп. 

— Сколько же процентов вы хотите? — интересуется Малфой, возвращая Снейпу бумаги.

— Пятьдесят.

— Неприемлемо, — Малфой щурит глаза. Злится.

— Вы предлагаете предмет роскоши. Если наценка будет мала, покупатели решат, что им предлагают дешевку, и не будут заинтересованы. Чем дороже — тем престижнее.

— То есть вы хотите предложить наше вино, как вино для избранных? — уголок рта Малфоя ползет вверх.

— Именно. Каждый, кто покупает ваше вино, должен чувствовать себя особенным.

«Как ты сам», — добавляет Снейп мысленно.

Он двигает к себе чашку и делает глоток. Малфой кладет себе сахар. Ровно три ложки — хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется.

— Мне казалось, американцы достаточно прижимисты и не готовы отдавать деньги за абстрактную элитарность.

— В целом — да, но все зависит от того, как подать товар… Ваш — достаточно уникален, чтобы стоить дорого.

Малфой кладет ложку на блюдечко, делает первый глоток, заполняя паузу; наконец, соглашается:

— Хорошо. Вы здесь хозяин, и вам должно быть виднее, как лучше представить товар на рынке к нашей обоюдной пользе. Подготовьте новую редакцию — думаю, мы уже сегодня подпишем контракт.

— Согласен.

Договорились. Значит, задерживаться здесь не будет и вот-вот снова исчезнет из его жизни. Это правильно, но как же не хочется его отпускать!

— Для француза вы очень хорошо говорите по-английски.

Малфой смотрит на него как-то слишком внимательно, но отвечает:

— Я учился в Британии и какое-то время жил там, да и моя бывшая жена — англичанка.

— Бывшая? — не может сдержаться Снейп.

— Да. Мы развелись. А вы женаты?

— Нет. Тоже развелся.

Это намеренная ложь, ему хочется посмотреть на реакцию Малфоя. Тот хмыкает:

— Женщины… существа непостоянные.

Он с улыбкой смотрит на Снейпа. Тот молчит. Хотя на языке вертится: «В отличие от нас». Малфой отводит взгляд и принимается за кофе. Когда он берет из вазочки конфету и отправляет ее в рот, Снейп старательно прячет улыбку за чашкой. Малфой все тот же. И от этого и грустно и смешно. Интересно, как его занесло во Францию? Сам уехал или выслали по решению Визенгамота? Есть ли у него палочка? Что случилось с Нарциссой? Как дела у Драко? Вопросов становится все больше. Как же хочется снять эту чертову маску маггловского бизнесмена Стива Ланжа, хотя бы на час снова стать Северусом Снейпом и поговорить с Малфоем от своего имени.

— Я не был в Америке… — вдруг говорит Малфой. Запинается и продолжает: — Никогда. Вы родились здесь?

Вот зачем он это сказал? Тем более что Снейп точно знает, что тот не раз здесь бывал. 

— Нет, — он качает головой. — Я вырос в Ливерпуле, а сюда приехал уже взрослым. Хотел начать новую жизнь.

— Вижу, у вас прекрасно получилось, — Малфой улыбается и съедает вторую конфету.

— Да. Сам не ожидал.

— Вам здесь нравится?

За вопросом чувствуется двойное дно.

— Нравится. Жизнь так и кипит.

— Может — прошу прощения за назойливость — вы познакомите меня со своей страной?

Их глаза встречаются. Малфой флиртует? С магглом? Быть не может. Вероятно, все же узнал его и теперь играет, как кошка с мышкой?

— Чтобы познакомиться со всей страной, и целой жизни не хватит, но мы можем погулять по городу. В конце концов, вы — мой гость, и я должен вас развлечь.

— Не должны. Я бы не хотел доставлять вам неудобства, — Малфой улыбается, а в его глазах пляшут черти.

Точно флиртует. Зря он ведется — ох, зря. Малфой опасен по определению. Даже если у того на самом деле нет палочки, и даже если не узнал его — это еще хуже: непонятно, что ему вообще нужно от обычного маггла. Но отказать себе в возможности побыть рядом с ним чуть подольше Снейп не может и не хочет.

— Никакого неудобства. Мне будет приятно.

Снейп видит, что Малфой поспешно прячет довольную ухмылку, делая очередной глоток кофе.  
* * *

Прогулка с Малфоем вызывает в памяти моменты прошлого. Вот точно так же, и все же совершенно иначе, они гуляли по Риму, Праге, Парижу, Венеции… Целовались в самых романтических местах, укрываясь чарами, чтобы не привлекать внимание магглов. Малфой в то время бессовестно баловал своего молодого любовника: дарил подарки, водил по самым лучшим ресторанам и театрам. Ни в какую не желая уподобляться магглам, рискуя привлечь внимание служб магического правопорядка, он широко использовал чары иллюзии и Конфундус, чтобы оставаться самим собой и без проблем оказываться в самых интересных местах. Сейчас все иначе — именно Снейп показывает Малфою, ставший уже почти родным, Нью-Йорк. Теперь он хорошо понимает, почему тому когда-то так нравилось устраивать «экскурсии». Очень приятно быть проводником в новый чудесный мир для того, кто тебе небезразличен.

В середине дня они вместе возвращаются в офис, чтобы подписать окончательную, одобренную обеими сторонами, версию контракта. Белым игристым вином из винодельни де Виньи они отмечают начало долгосрочного сотрудничества. Снейп решает, что этого явно недостаточно, и предлагает отправиться в ресторан. Малфой не возражает.

Снейп все никак не может понять, что за игру тот ведет. То флиртует, делая недвусмысленные намеки, то замыкается в себе, хмурится и трет виски, словно у него болит голова. Узнал или нет? Снейп уже не раз пытался это выяснить, но Малфой не поддавался на провокации. Вероятно, чувствовал что-то — у него была отличная интуиция, которую он, правда, частенько игнорировал. По крайней мере, раньше было именно так. 

Мог ли Малфой знать, что он выжил? Снейп считал, что нет — следы он замел хорошо. Но поведение Малфоя в любом случае вызывало вопросы. Он общался с магглами на равных, и это совершенно не вписывалось в образ того, кто всю жизнь считал их грязью под своими ногами. Разве что с тех пор его жизнь изменилась настолько, что от Малфоя, которого он знал в прошлом, осталась лишь оболочка.

Снейп чуял подвох, но не мог противиться обаянию своего старого «нового» друга. Его тянуло к нему так же, как тянуло раньше. И тогда, и сейчас он понимал, что это неправильно и даже опасно, но не мог не поддаться искушению. Несмотря на то, что в свое время Снейп избавился от многих воспоминаний, чтобы на самом деле начать жизнь с чистого листа, Малфой по-прежнему занимает все его мысли.

— Значит, ты уезжаешь завтра?

Они сидят в ресторане, в отдельном кабинете. Малфой поднимает задумчивый взгляд.

— Да. Мы же решили все вопросы. Разве нет?

«Нет», — думает про себя Снейп и одновременно кивает.

— Остальное можно обсудить по телефону.

— Думаю, с этим справятся и менеджеры.

— Безусловно, — Снейпу остается только согласиться.

Малфой улыбается и отпивает из своего бокала. Белое вино отлично сочетается с омарами, даже не слишком хорошо приготовленными.

— Я рад, что познакомился с тобой, Стив.

Малфой пристально на него смотрит, и Снейп чувствует, как пальцы осторожно поглаживают тыльную сторону его ладони. Когда-то с этого все началось. Можно выдернуть свою руку, возмутиться и вместе с тем потерять шанс на то, о чем уже и не мечтал.

— Я тоже, Лу…и.

Снейп разворачивает руку и сжимает пальцы Малфоя, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по запястью. Когда-то эта невинная ласка заводила того с пол-оборота. Похоже, это до сих пор так. Его глаза искрятся, скулы чуть алеют. Почти незаметно, но Снейп не может этого не видеть. Малфой слегка наклоняется к нему, и Снейп повторяет его движение. Они замирают, изучая лица друг друга.

— Ко мне или к тебе? — улыбается Малфой.

— Мне кажется, или мы сидим в ресторане твоего отеля? — поднимает бровь Снейп.

— Да, ты прав, — усмешка. — Тогда идем?

— Почему нет?

Внутри все сжимается в сладком предвкушении. Малфой допивает бокал. Снейп требует счет и щедро его оплачивает. Они поднимаются в номер молча, но стоят в лифте так близко, что Снейпу становится жарко. 

Номер люкс просторен и роскошен. Малфой любит шик, предпочитает все самое лучшее, и, что в магическом, что в маггловском мире не жалеет на это денег. Впрочем, обстановка Снейпа совершенно не интересует.

— Что-нибудь выпьешь? — предлагает Малфой.

— Благодарю, не стоит.

— Тогда… — тот подходит к нему совсем близко. — Продолжим знакомство? — голос понижается до шепота.

— Да, — выдыхает Снейп и завладевает его губами.

Малфой отвечает с жаром, обнимает, притягивает к себе за талию и жмурится, в то время как Снейп, наоборот, не может отвести от него глаз. Это не похоже на первый поцелуй едва знакомых людей — он наполнен страстью и отчаянием соскучившихся друг по другу любовников. Ведь так оно и есть? Пряные губы Малфоя выпивают его страхи и сомнения, кружат голову. Снейп почти забывает, что должен держать себя в руках. К черту. Все — к черту. 

* * *

Вытянувшись под тонкой простыней, Снейп ждет, когда Малфой выйдет из ванной. Его слегка трясет от волнения и желания. Малфой появляется обнаженным, на мгновение замирает, чтобы его можно было разглядеть в свете неяркого бра. Снейп одаривает его восхищенным взглядом — хорош как всегда. Малфой медленно подходит к кровати и ложится. В глазах — сомнение, словно тот не уверен в себе… или в нем. Снейп улыбается, притягивает его к себе, целует, обнимает, и Малфой с жаром включается в игру.

Снейп изучает его тело как карту, ищет следы прожитых в разлуке лет, словно надеясь без слов узнать о его жизни. Тонкого шрама под ключицей шесть лет назад не было, так же как и родинки на правом плече. Он скользит губами по нежной коже запястья — Малфою всегда нравилась эта невинная ласка — и двигается дальше. На мгновение замирает возле шрама на месте метки — точно такого же, какой был когда-то у него — и целует. Малфой все тот же — ухоженный, красивый, горячий, с готовностью отзывающийся на каждое его движение, каждое касание губ, каждое прикосновение.

— С-с-стив, — его голос звучит почти умоляюще.

Снейп ласкает соски Малфоя, пожирая глазами его раскрасневшееся от страсти лицо. Как же это сладко — доставлять удовольствие тому, кто тебе действительно нравится. Нет, не просто нравится — тому, кто тебе безумно дорог, кого любишь.

— Боже, да сделаешь ты уже это или нет!

Снейп мог бы, улыбнувшись, потребовать уточнить, чего именно тот хочет, но сейчас это кажется совершенно неправильным. С трудом сдерживая страстное желание как можно скорее войти в это податливое горячее тело, он готовит и себя, и его. Впрочем, это не занимает много времени — Малфой явно не отказывал себе в удовольствиях, и Снейп чувствует укол ревности. Он входит почти грубо, и тот отчаянно подается навстречу, откидывает голову, впивается пальцами в его спину.

Почему с Малфоем всегда не так, как с другими? Те же движения, та же горячая плоть, обхватывающая член, но ничего похожего. Само присутствие Малфоя наполняет тело живым огнем — обжигающим, волшебным, безумным. Никогда, ни с кем больше он не испытывал такого. Все мысли, все чувства сосредоточены только на нем.

— Быстрее… — срывается с губ Малфоя.

Его глаза зажмурены. Снейп тянет его на себя, наклоняется, целует, ловя губами тихие стоны. Сладко, до боли. Но Малфоя это не устраивает, он цепляется руками за резную спинку кровати и сам задает темп, насаживаясь на член с каким-то остервенением. Все так же нетерпелив. А Снейпу сейчас хочется не этого. Вся любовь, нежность, тоска, так долго скрываемая в его душе, требует выхода. Он хочет ласкать, целовать, обнимать, а не просто грубо трахнуть. Только не сейчас, когда этот раз может быть единственным. И как же хочется признаться в том, что очень долго его ждал.

Снейп удерживает его бедра. Успокаивая, замедляя. Не хочется, чтобы все кончилось быстро, и Малфой подчиняется ему, расслабляется, разжимает пальцы, но так и не открывает глаз. Снейп продолжает целовать его лоб, веки, щеки, губы, шею, слегка сжимает зубами тонкую кожу над судорожно бьющейся артерией — Малфой вздрагивает — и снова целует. Не оторваться. Снейпу кажется, что так можно провести вечность. Он уже совершенно не понимает, как мог оставить Малфоя и даже не попытаться что-нибудь сделать, чтобы сохранить отношения. Да, это было бы рискованно, но сейчас кажется, что стоило забыть об опасениях. Он просто обязан был рискнуть.

— Лю... Луи, — выдыхает он в ухо Малфою.

Их пальцы встречаются на его члене и начинают двигаться вместе. Темп ускоряется, перестает хватать дыхания. Оргазм накрывает внезапно и так ярко, что Снейп не может сдержать крик. Малфой тоже кончает, вжимаясь затылком в подушку, кусая губы.

Снейп сползает на покрывало, продолжая прижиматься к горячему, влажному от пота телу. Спать нельзя, но глаза закрываются сами. Малфой осторожно касается губами его виска, и он проваливается в сон. 

* * *

Снейп просыпается в постели один. Хлопает рукой по кровати, переворачивается, оглядывает замутненным взглядом комнату. Замирает. Малфой сидит в кресле, положив ногу на ногу, и вертит в руках волшебную палочку. Его скрывает тень, так что выражения лица Снейп не видит. Вот и все.

— Убьешь? — шепчет Снейп.

Малфой хмыкает.

— А смысл? Ты и так уже мертв… Шесть лет, девять месяцев и двенадцать дней.

Его голос слишком спокоен, почти безразличен, но слова Снейпу говорят о многом.

— Прости…

Как глупо. Нужны ему извинения! Малфой молчит, только опускает голову, продолжая вертеть в руках палочку; даже в полумраке Снейп ее узнает — это его палочка, оставленная в Визжащей хижине. 

— Давно ты понял?

— Знал с самого начала. Специально приехал… посмотреть, — в его голосе арктический холод. Снейп почти физически ощущает его.

— Откуда? — ужасно хочется знать, где он просчитался.

— Оборотное зелье.

— Но я не пользовался оборотным!

— Я пользовался.

И тут Малфоя прорывает. Он вскакивает и начинает расхаживать по комнате, палочка в его руке мелко дрожит. Если бы Снейп хотел, мог бы попробовать напасть на него и обезоружить. Но он не хочет.

— У меня осталось несколько твоих волос. В том медальоне… Берег их как память, идиот, — он нервничает и злится, от чего его обычно складная речь распадается на отдельные предложения. — Потом забыл про них — в моей жизни многое изменилось, — он проводит рукой по волосам. — Несколько месяцев назад я их нашел, перебирая вещи в сейфе, решил воспользоваться. Не проси — не скажу, как именно, — раздается смешок. — Представь мое удивление, когда вместо твоей гнусной рожи я увидел совершенно незнакомую физиономию. Тогда-то я и понял, почему твой портрет так и не ожил, и начал тебя искать.

— Нашел.

— Нашел, — Малфой замер. — Как ты мог! Что ты с собой сделал, Се… Снейп?

Он не отвечает. Не хочет раскрывать секрет — над зельем полной модификации тела он в тайне работал несколько лет. Если бы он остался в Магическом мире, за эту разработку он мог бы получить миллионы галлеонов. Но спокойная жизнь была дороже всех денег. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Малфой продолжает:

— Я тысячу раз представлял нашу встречу, думал, врежу тебе по роже, а вместо этого… — он машет рукой. — Какой же ты все-таки подонок, Снейп. Там, дома, тебя считают героем, но ты не герой. Ты — подлец!

Снейп молчит. Он и не ожидал ничего другого от бывшего друга. Упреки еще не самое страшное.

— Ты хотя бы можешь стать самим собой снова?! — восклицает Малфой.

— Нет, — на этот вопрос он решает ответить. — Точнее, это очень сложно, и я не вижу, для чего мне это делать. Ты же видел, как я живу — меня все устраивает.

— Устраивает... да, — повторяет за ним тот, глубоко задумавшись.

Снейп приподнимается, но Малфой тут же наставляет на него палочку:

— Не двигайся!

— Иначе что?

— Инкарцеро!

Волшебные веревки мгновенно опутывают руки и ноги, и Снейп падает на кровать.

— И что дальше? — усмехается он.

На самом деле ему не по себе. Он как никто другой из ныне живущих знает, на что способен Малфой. Но тот опускает палочку.

— Ничего. Я не сделаю тебе ничего, — он возвращается в кресло.

Они оба молчат, какое-то время, затем Снейп не выдерживает

— Значит контракт — фикция? Никакого Луи де Виньи не существует?

Малфой смеется:

— Впервые вижу, чтобы тебя так заботили какие-то бумажки. Но не волнуйся: и контракт — настоящий, и де Виньи — вполне реальная личность. Я просто подменил его, чтобы увидеть тебя. Магия, знаешь ли, способна на многое.

— Зачем же ты решил встретиться?

— Хотел убедиться…

— Хотел потрахаться, — перебивает его Снейп.

Малфой вскидывает голову.

— Нет. Хотел убедиться, что все выгорело, — и добавляет: — Выгорело. Все теперь в прошлом.

— Я знал, что ты не простишь мне предательства Темного Лорда, поэтому и «умер» даже для тебя, — он улыбается, хотя на душе скребут кошки.

— Дурак. Ты продавал меня и своих друзей Дамблдору на протяжении стольких лет. Да, я не могу это простить, и все же дело не в этом. «A’la guerre comme a'la guerre», но ты так и не сообщил, что жив, ничего не попытался объяснить — после всего, что между нами было… это сказало мне о тебе больше, чем вся твоя героическая шпионская деятельность.

Малфой снова поднимает палочку.

— Фините. Иди ты к черту, Снейп.

— А как бы ты поступил на моем месте? А? — шипит он, вставая.

— Я хотя бы написал тебе письмо, — Малфой сжимает пальцы в кулак. — Как же хочется наложить на тебя Круцио, чтобы ты на своей шкуре понял как это, когда… — он резко замолкает.

— Так почему нет? Боишься местных авроров?

Снейп одевается быстро, обида и злоба душат его. Малфой прав, но это ничего не меняет. Да, должно быть, все кончено — какие могут быть отношения после стольких лет лжи. Но — Снейп украдкой смотрит на застывшего неподвижной статуей Малфоя — как тогда объяснить весь вчерашний день, который они провели вместе, как в старые добрые времена? Мог ли Малфой, ненавидя его, так хорошо скрывать чувства в течение дня? Может быть, он сейчас просто накрутил себя, не желая признать очевидное — ничего не выгорело, и им вместе по-прежнему хорошо, правильно…

Снейп застегивает рубашку, засовывает галстук в карман пиджака и делает шаг к Малфою, но тот предостерегающе поднимает палочку:

— Убирайся! — рычит он.

Снейп решает с ним не спорить, покидает спальню, выходит из номера.

— Прощай, Снейп.

Дверь за ним захлопывается и запирается.

— До встречи, Малфой, — говорит он вполголоса.

Он знает, что это не конец. Что не через неделю, так через две, или через месяц, он откроет дверь своей квартиры и вздрогнет, увидев в кресле темную фигуру, и голос, каждый раз заставляющий трепетать его сердце, снова скажет: «Привет».

А если этого не случится, что ж… возможно, теперь он рискнет вернуться, чтобы снова попытаться Его завоевать. Сейчас это уже не кажется безнадежным.


End file.
